


I Miss You~

by Orphen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga 5x10, AoKaga Happy Wishes, Español | Spanish, M/M, aokaga - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphen/pseuds/Orphen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Aomine la Navidad no es lo mismo sin estar al lado de Kagami. Y eso lo comprobó a la mala. Ahora que se acerca año nuevo ni siquiera un ataque de celos de su parte le arruinara las fiestas, o eso es lo que pretende, hasta que cierto cuñado suyo pone a prueba su paciencia.</p><p>Oneshoot<br/>AoKaga (Aomine x Kagami) </p><p>+ Este fanfic participa en el Intercambio de fics<br/>#AoKaHappyWishes del grupo AoKaga 5x10 en Facebook<br/>Mi fan fic es para Levi Parner, mi compañera de intercambio. +</p><p>Advertencias:<br/>Waff<br/>A.R.<br/>OoC ( :v )<br/>Shipping<br/>CATEGORIA:  PG-13<br/>(Pero solo por que es yaoi, pero igual lo tengo que poner)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Levi Parner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Levi+Parner).



> En verdad siento haberme tardado tanto en traer mi fic pero tuve un montón de lios para conseguir internet ya que tuve la desgracia de viajar con mi familia donde no hay internet D: 
> 
> Disfruta el fic Levi Parner, me temo que no se me da eso del sado y mi tiempo fue corto y te debo la acción, aún asi espero que te guste mi cursileria de Año Nuevo.

 

** **

 

**– I MISS YOU –**

 

 

Hora y media de su departamento al aeropuerto de Narita.

Dos horas de espera para abordar el avión y casi 20 minutos a que este despegara.

9 horas 55 minutos hasta Los Ángeles. Era increíble como los vientos que corren de Oeste a Este podían disminuir tanto un vuelo que de lo contrario hubiera sido más largo.

Para Aomine era una inmensa desesperación el ver como los segundos se acumulaban para volverse minutos y estos en horas. Aun no sabía como había sido posible que dejara ir a su amado pelirrojo solo a un viaje a America, estaba conciente que este deseaba ver a su padre después de varios meses sin tenerle cerca, pero debido a la tardanza de la embajada en tramitarle sus papeles para viajar el no había podido ir junto al pelirrojo al mismo tiempo. La burocracia nunca le había causado problemas, pero cuando le informaron que sus papeles no estarían a tiempo poco le faltó para asesinar al tipo que le dio la noticia.

Así que la navidad la pasó solo en casa comiendo pollo Kentucky mientras veía películas de terror en calzoncillos.

– Estúpida Navidad. – Repitió toda esa noche con mal humor. Si no estaba el pelirrojo no importaba que festividad fuera, no era interesante.

Pero ahora que por fin ese maldito papel estaba en sus manos nada le había impedido pagar una ridícula cantidad de dinero para tomar un vuelo a ultima hora hacia California, esta vez nada impediría que pasara año nuevo a su lado.

Cuando por fin llego al aeropuerto su trasero estaba adolorido y su cuerpo entumido pero su ansiedad iba disminuyendo ya que estaba a nada de poder ver a su tigre.

Y en efecto cuando salía de la sala donde recogió su equipaje su corazón se detuvo un instante antes de dar un enorme salto de alegría al encontrar a Kagami que le sonreía y hacía señas mientras sujetaba una enorme letrero que decía “Ahomine”.

Sin importarle su estúpida broma corrió a su lado y sabiendo de antemano que en ese país a nadie le importaban las muestras de amor publico, abrazó y besó a su pelirrojo como había estado deseando hacerlo desde hace más de 15 días y que este para su satisfacción respondió mientras le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos.

– Algo me dice que me extrañaste. – Bromeó el pelirrojo una vez el moreno le dejó libre.

– Tsk… es solo que estaba arto de la comida a domicilio. – Replicó este girando su rostro sonrojado por haber sido tan obvio.

– ¡Ah!, ¿Es eso? – Preguntó Kagami con toda mala intensión al notar su mentira. – Bueno, he de admitir que si no tuvieras la habilidad de quemar hasta el guante de cocina te hubiera dejado usar el horno y la estufa para que comieras algo más decente. –

Aomine ya no respondió, sin duda el pelirrojo aun no perdonaba que hacia algunos meses había casi causado un incendio en su cocina. Además de que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando verlo que lo que menos quería era pelear por una de sus idioteces. El clima era frio cuando salieron haciendo que se encogiera en su abrigo y deseara abrazar al pelirrojo nuevamente pero trato de contenerse ya que no se conformaria solo con eso. Caminaron por toda la terminal hasta el estacionamiento donde un hermoso convertible rojo de lujo estaba estacionado, causando que el moreno ignorara por un momento sus deseos y silbara sorprendido.

– ¿Tenías miedo de andar a pie? – Preguntó irónico al ver el ostentoso vehículo.

– Es de mi padre. – Respondió el pelirrojo con obviedad. – Aparentemente a la gente de aquí le gusta traer este tipo de autos y mi padre se dejó llevar por el ambiente. – Explicó. – Aunque no me puedo quejar, corre increíble en la autopista. Alex fue el que convenció a mi padre de dejarnos su auto y hemos estado yendo a todos lados en el.

– Espera un momento. – Cortó el moreno la explicación del pelirrojo que ya estaba poniendo a andar el vehículo para salir de ahí. – ¿Con Alex te refieres a esa entrenadora tuya con los grandes pechos? – Preguntó curioso mientras simulaba con sus manos tener unos.

– Si, ella. – Respondió Taiga recordándose a si mismo que su novio no dejaba pasar esa clase de delanteras.

– Ella y Tatsuya estuvieron conmigo mucha parte de mi infancia así que mi padre los conoce muy bien y suelen estar en contacto con el.

– Mmm… – Fue lo único que Aomine respondió. La rubia le agradaba pero lo cierto era que ese pelinegro que se hacia llamar el hermano de su novio no. Esa cercanía y su exceso de “interacción física” nunca pasaba desapercibida por el moreno que siempre trataba de controlar los celos.

Kagami estaba tan concentrado intentando no golpear un Mini Cupper que estaba mal estacionado a su lado para notar el ligero cambio de humor del moreno. Una vez lograron salir del enorme aeropuerto la atención del pelirrojo volvió a ser de Daiki el cual había podido controlar a su monstruo de los celos y había recuperado el bueno humor mientras sobaba la pierna mas del pelirrojo con total descaro. Esa sin duda era otra cosa que había extrañado de no tener a su pareja cerca, y es que una vez se tiene pareja con la que sueles ser extremadamente activo la siempre fiel Manuela no ayudaba mucho, y menos durante tanto tiempo. Sin duda, esa noche en compensación lograría que todo el vecindario se aprendiera su nombre.

– A… Aomine… – Llamó ligeramente entrecortado Kagami con ese delicioso tono sensual que el ya se había estado imaginando que haria esa noche antes de darle al moreno un fuerte golpe en la mano que le devolvió a la realidad. – ¿Qui.. quieres dejar de hacer eso? – Pidió el pelirrojo entre sonrojado, excitado y molesto mientras disminuía un poco la velocidad del vehículo. – Si sigues haciendo eso acabaremos chocando. – Le reprendió.

– Seguro. – Respondió algo desconsertado. Al principio el cerebro de Aomine no entendió el por que de pronto había sido sacado de sus pensamientos pervertidos hasta que se dió cuenta que su mano ya no había estado acariciando la pierna del pelirrojo si no otra parte más interesante. Si duda su querida amiga Manuela también había extrañado al pelirrojo.

Después de media hora de viaje y con las hormonas de ambos controladas Kagami había recobrado su espíritu de guía turístico para con el moreno, mostrándole varios edificios famosos donde habian filmado unas cuantas peliculas asi como algunos lugares donde habia pasado su infancia.

Kagami estaba muy entusiasmado por mostrarle al moreno todos los lugares donde el habia crecido y aprendido ese deporte que ambos amaban y que habia sido lo que los habia unido. – ¡Mira! Ese parque fue donde Tatsuya yo jugabamos de niños. – Señalo primero el pelirrojo mientras pasaban en el auto. – Y mira, esa es la primaria donde estudiamos, como Tatsuya es un año mayor que yo siempre me dejaban jugar con los mayores asi que era mejor que muchos de mis compañeros. – Comento nuevamente con nostalgia al recordar como el pelinegro lo invitaba a jugar. – ¡Y mira! En verano nosotros...

Aomine observo todos y cada uno de los lugares que su pelirrojo le mostraba y podia imaginar claramente al pequeño tigre jugando con esos chicos que le ayudaron a desarrollar al gran jugador que era ahora, el unico detalle que le molesto y que no podia evitar fue el que su monstruo celoso despertara cada que visitaban un nuevo lugar ya que todos ellos incluian al pelinegro en cada anécdota. Que si este le llevo a tal lado, que si hicieron o deshicieron otras, a donde iban, a quien conocieron y donde. Realmente deseaba pasar la fiesta sin hacer nada para molestar a su pareja y disfrutar de cada momento a su lado, pero el que le mencionara tanto a si "hermano" no ayudaba. Increiblemente y aprovechando que Kagami recibio una llamada de su padre cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y decidio pensar en todo el tipo de cosas que haria esa noche.

– Tenemos suerte, – Anuncio con entusiasmo regresandolo a la realidad. – Mi padre esta ansioso por conocerte y ha preparado la cena para darte la bienvenida.

 

Ese anuncio dejo por completo al moreno fuera de su mente y un ligero sudor frio le cubrio el rostro. – ¿En... serio...? – Pregunto nervioso mientras giraba su rostro y lo veía casi con un ligero tic nervioso, a lo que el otro le sonrió y asintió.

Había estado tan concentrado en viajar para estar al lado de su pareja que habia olvidado por completo a la razón principal de que su novio había viajado hacia ese país en primer lugar y estado tan concentrado en encelarse por ese idiota de ojos caidos que no habia disfrutado a su novio ese pequeño rato. Ahora era tiempo de enfrentar ese momento por el cual ahora entendia por que Satsuki se estaba riendo cuando lo llevo al aeropuerto, esa seria la primera vez que veria a su suegro desde que había comenzado a salir con Taiga.

Sus manos estaban sudando y su mente estaba tan ensimismada en pensar en lo que le diría o haría que ya no prestó nada de atención al camino, no fue hasta que Kagami se estacionó frente a una bella casa blanca con detalles en rojo y le sujeto la mano con suavidad que su mente regreso.

– No estes nervioso Ahomine, ese no eres tu. – Le animó sonriente. – Se que estas nervioso, pero ¡Vamos! Mi padre no es un monstruo ni yo su princesita que debe proteger por lo que no debes esperar a un viejo cascarrabias, y aunque mi pareja sea un pervetido se como tenerlo quieto. – Bromeó aún más para relajarlo. – Sabe que eres el hombre que amo, y ya te acepto hace mucho, solo quiere conocerte.

Con esto palmeo afectuosamente su hombro y le besó antes de salir del auto. – Anda, vamos que ya muero de hambre.

Tanto los animos como ese beso habian servido para tranquilizarlo, asi que haciendo acopio de valor, respiro profundo y salio del auto. El frio de la noche le calo luego del calor del vehiculo asi que tomó a toda prisa su maleta y siguio al pelirrojo que ya insertaba la llave, cuando la puerta se abrió no solo el calor de la estancia le golpeó el rostro si no tambien el delicioso aroma del pollo asado que siempre le cocinaba el pelirrojo, haciendo que su estomago gruñera, su boca salivara y una enorme sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

Kagami tomo su maleta y lo adentro en la estancia al notar la buena reacción del moreno ante la acertada decisión de su padre de hacer ese platillo. – ¿Acaso creías que había aprendido a cocinar solo? – ironizo llevandolo hacia la sala para luego gritar en voz alta hacia la cocina. – ¡¡Ya estamos aqui!! – Con ese fluido ingles que no dejaba de sorprender al atiguo As de Touou cada vez que lo usaba.

Y a partir de ese momento las sorpresas iban a ser habituales ya que lo que siguió dejo aun mas impactado al moreno que la visión de su novio en tanga, y es que quien salió de la cocina usando un gracioso delantal rosa con holanes fue nada mas y nada menos que una versión algo seria y madura pero tan sexy como lo era su novio, el mismo tono de cabello, altura, ojos... vaya hasta sus mismas cejas, tal vez la única diferencia era que su piel no estaba en lo absoluto bronceada, probablemente por pasar mas tiempo en su oficina que en la intemperie.

Seguramente su espresión de sorpresa habia sido mas que obvia por que el sexy hombre maduro estallo en carcajadas al verle, cosa que hizo reaccionar al moreno el cual giro su rostro un poco avergonzado.

El mayor al verle contuvo su risa inmediatamente y se aclaro la garganta. – Disculpame Aomine-kun, no pretendia avergonzarte, es solo que no me pude contener. – se disculpo el mayor en un fluido japonés para su alivio, aunque también pudo notar la segunda diferencia con su hijo, su tono y cadencia al hablar eran distintos, era obvio que pese a la informalidad del encuentro el Sr. Kagami era un hombre formal o que deseaba serlo al conocer a la pareja de su hijo. – Dejame presentarme, yo soy Kagami Tora. – Dijo al tiempo en que estrechaba su mano con firmeza. – Taiga me ha hablado mucho de ti estos dias, tanto que creo que ya te conozco... – Agrego riendo afablemente como al principio, y relajando al moreno un poco ya que no era tan aterrador como el había creído.

– Me alegra conocerlo señor Kagami. – Respondió el moreno aun observando al hombre con fijesa y preguntándose si su pelirrojo se vería igual de sexy cuando tuviera la edad de su padre.

Kagami Tora, al contrario del despistado de su pequeño tigre, observo en esos segundos al moreno, y no solo comprobó el físico de este que ciertamente le decía el por que su hijo estaba tan atraído por el, si no que captó su linea de pensamiento al verle a los ojos. – Me alegra saber que tu interes en mi hijo es a largo plazo y no solo temporal, eso me dice que tu y yo no tendremos problemas. – Declaro con sinceridad aun con seriedad pero sin esa formalidad que habia usado al principio.

Taiga observo el ligero intercambio de palabras entre ambos algo nervioso, su padre aunque no habia conocido al moreno en persona desde hace tiempo sabía que su hijo lo había escogido como su compañero y le había apoyado sin importar nada, pero esta sería la primera vez que estaban uno frente a otro y los nervios no dejaban de surgir al no estar seguro si se llevarian bien a pesar de haberle prometido al moreno que nada saldria mal, asi que cuando su padre le dijo que no tendrían problemas el aire que ni sabía que estaba conteniendo salió en un largo suspiro.

– Bien ya que se conocen, ¿Por que no comemos algo? Muero de hambre. – Les interrumpió finalmente a ambos hombres.

– Tienes razón yo también, vayamos que ya esta todo listo. – Respondió su padre palmeando afablemente el hombro de un callado Aomine antes de entrar de vuelta a la cocina.

Aomine, una vez Tora regresó a la cocina, volvió a respirar luego del impacto de la presentación así que cuando su pelirrojo lo tomo de la mano y lo guió al comedor se aferro fuertemente a el apreciando el apoyo que le brindaba.Una vez ahi miro el pequeño comedor elegantemente decorado con incluso copas de cristal y un juego de plateria bastante fino que lo dejaron sorprendido, no sabia pensó que se tomarían tantas molestias para recibirle. Mientras miraba todo con curiosidad Kagami se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a su padre, pero no fue hasta que se fijo en su teléfono que se dio cuenta de un par de detalles, como el que esa noche sería la celebración de año nuevo, cosa que le explico la razón del precio tan desorbitante del costo de su viaje y el claro, que todo ese arreglo era la cena de año nuevo y no por su llegada, cosa que le dejo aun mas tranquilo.

El moreno suspiro satisfecho, realmente todo parecía haberse solucionado, el padre de Kagami le habia recibido en su casa sin juzgar el tipo de relación que llevaba con su hijo, cosa que le quitaba un gran peso de encima, y ahora por fin pasaría tiempo con su querido tigre en esa que parecia ser una agradable cena. Si, todo parecía que iría perfecto, hasta que cierta voz le saco de su ensoñación.

– Bienvenido a America Aomine-kun~ – Fueron las palabras de bienvenida que le dedicó Himuro Tatsuya, que como materializado para su fastidio personal había entrado a la cocina usando al igual que el padre de Kagami un ridículo delantal rosa mientras sujetaba una bandeja con un enorme pollo a las yerbas que colocó al centro de la mesa. – Realmente nos has sorprendido a todos con esta repentina llegada, ninguno pensamos que llegarias y que al igual que navidad lo pasarias en casa. – Remato el pelinegro a un Aomine que le veia mas que nada con una mirada asesina y una falsa sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie.

– Lo que me sorprende es que tu estes aqui Himuro. – Replico el moreno conteniendo el mar de celos que este le provocaba, mas aun después de ese comentario. – Pense que tu pasarias las fiestas con Murasakibara.

La entrada de ambos pelirrojos evitó que Himuro respondiera pero no por eso no recibio su respuesta ya que el Tora después de dejar un enorme platon de ensalada Waldorf en algun otro lado de la mesa se acerco a ambos jóvenes.

– Me alegra que ya se conozcan chicos asi evitaremos mas presentaciones. – Comentó afable el mayor. – Este año los padres de Tatsuya le pidieron venir a pasar las fiestas pero la pobre de Rinko, su madre, tuvo una horrible infección estomacal asi que su padre se quedo con ella en el hospital. Pero como Tatsuya es como un verdadero hermano para mi Taiga pues aqui lo tenemos. – Explico Tora mientras se quitaba su delantal y se sentaba en la cabecera de la pequeña mesa rectangular mientras el pelinegro lo imitaba.

– Ahi lo tienes Aomine-kun, al igual que tu solo vengo de visita. – Comento con suma tranquilidad. – Aunque a mi me conoce Tora desde hace años, por eso le ayude con la cena para esta noche mientras Taiga iba por ti al aeropuerto. – Agrego con malicia.

Por el comentario de ese maldito de ojos caídos era mas que obvio que sus celos no le habian pasado desapercividos y que disfrutaba bastante hacerlos aflorar. Aun asi el moreno se esforzo por ser un buen invitado.

Por otro lado el pelirrojo menor estaba realmente nervioso. Pese a que su padre no habia presentado ningun tipo de objeción y le habia expresado en ese pequeño lapso en la cocina que estaba feliz de que hubiese encontrado el amor con el moreno y que se alegraba de que por fin se lo hubiese presentado, las palabras de Himuro le preocupaban un poco, y es que ni siquiera para él que era tan distraido los celos infundados que su novio profesaba al pelinegro habian pasado desapercividos, asi como tampoco el que su hermano pese a tener una solida relación con el gigante come dulces de Murasakibara, igual disfrutaba el provocarselos siempre un poco cada que se veian. Por lo que el que antes de pasar al comedor este le hubiese dicho, – Te daré tu segundo regalo de navidad esta noche. – realmente le preocupaban.

Aun así no dejo de estar al pendiente de lo que este le pudiese decir al celoso de moreno que le pudiesen enfadar, lo último que queria era arruinar la velada.

La cena como era de esperarse fue deliciosa y agradable, en la que se la pasaron contandole a Aomine cientos de historias graciosas y algo vergonzosas del pelirrojo, las cuales hubiesen sido un material increible para molestarle de no haber incluido a Himuro en todas ellas. El moreno se la habia pasado en una especie de limbo entre la felicidad que le causaba su tan esperada comida y el ver al pelirrojo, las ansias homicidas que le tenia al pelinegro cada que interrumpia alguna anécdota para agregar detalles que hacian sonrrojar avergonzado a su tigre y la buena impresión que queria darle a su suegro.

Por lo que a la hora de los abrazos de año nuevo, cuando el pelinegro abrazo y beso a su novio mas de una vez alegando que "le deseaba mucho mucho..." felicidad ese año, fue la pequeña gota que derramo el deminuto vaso de paciencia que tenia el moreno para con el "hermano" de su novio haciendole dar un fuerte golpe a la mesa para no darselo en la cara a ese imbécil frente a todos antes de salir disparado por la puerta trasera que le llevo directo a un extenso tramo de playa con arenas blancas que hacian de jardin trasero, cosa que hubiese notado si no se encontrara tan enfadado.

No quería estarlo y sabía con total certeza de que el corazón, la mente, el cuerpo y todo lo que se le ocurriera de su pelirrojo le pertenesian asi como todo lo que él era le pertenecia al pelirrojo, pero aun así no podía evitar morir de celos cada que les veia juntos, por que ese pelinegro tendría siempre una conexión profunda con su pelirrojo y su familia e incluso si el desaparecia aun estaría en cada parte de su pasado. Estaba frustrado por todo eso y gritó con fuerza hacia el oscuro mar que rompia a la orilla durante varios segundos antes de sentir el conocido garre de su novio que había ido tras de el jalarle con fuerza.

Había esperado que el pelirrojo fuera tras el después de esa escena mas no se espero que en cuando este le giró fuera a darle un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula.

– Te lo mereces por idiota. – Grito molesto Kagami a un desconcertado Aomine. – ¡No puedo creer que volvieras a caer en las provocaciones de Tatsuya! – Volvió a gritarle mientras se revolvia el cabello sin saber que hacer en ese momento.

Cuando el moreno salio del comedor literalmente echando rayos su mente se quedó en blanco antes de ver como su padre se frotaba las sienes con cansancio.

– Tatsuya, creo que tu broma a Daiki se te ha ido un poco de las manos. – Le reprendió con seriedad ante lo que el pelirrojo cayo en cuenta del por que del comportamiento excesivamente afectuoso de su amigo.

– ¡Ya deberias haberte dado cuenta de que Tatsuya solo lo hace por que eres demasiado celoso cuando esta el! – Le grito nuevamente con frustración. – ¡¿O es que quieres que te de mas puñetazos para hacerte entrar en esa cabeza dura que tienes que solo te quiero a ti?! – Preguntó levantando el puño nuevamente para que el moreno se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

– ¿En verdad soy tan obvio? – Pregunto Aomine avergonzado tras escuchar la reprimenda de su tigre mientras sobaba su mandíbula.

– incluso mi padre se dió cuenta que Tatsuya solo lo hacia para hacerte enojar, idiota.

– Tks... – Fue lo único que salió de sus labios ahora que le decian que todo su esfuerzo no habia valido para nada por que todos se habian dado cuenta. – Entonces ¿Por que, si sabe que odio que sea tan pegado a ti lo sigue haciendo? ¿Es que esta buscando que le remodele la cara? – El que el pelinegro le provocara tampoco era agradable.

Kagami suspiro, ¡Como si el supiera el por que su hermano hacia las cosas!, si el lo supiera no habría pasado problemas con el en la preparatoria. Pero decidio no aventurar nada. – No importa lo que Tatsuya pretenda, deberias saber que mis sentimientos por ti no son tan pobres como para cambiarte solo por que algun otro chico atractivo coquetee conmigo... – Quiso tranquilizarle. – Aunque seas un idiota.

El dolor en su mejilla aun punzaba y las palabras del pelirrojo le hirieron. – Se que todo eso es cierto, incluso el que sea un idiota. – Admitió avergonzado, el sabía demaciado bien todo eso, asi que ya que su cubierta habia sido descubierta decidio ser sincero son su tigre. – Se que me amas tanto como yo lo hago y eso me hace feliz. Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme celoso cada vez ese tonto o cualquier otro se te acerca, por que se lo maravilloso que eres y se lo miserable que soy cuando tu no estas. – Confesó para sorpresa del pelirrojo.– Pero sobre todo le tengo envidia a ese idiota de ojos caidos que nunca deja de restregarme todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos, por que el tuvo la fortuna de conocerte y pasar tiempo contigo antes y yo no, por que yo no tuve la fortuna de tenerte en mi pasado. – Agregó enfadado consigo mismo.

Kagami escucho su confesión con un nudo en la garganta, y después de escucharle ya no habia podido seguir enfadado con el. No solo por sus palabras si no por que se habia llegado a sentir de la misma manera en el pasado cuando sus ahora amigos, los de la generación de los milagros y Kuroko, contaban anécdotas sobre su pantera. Sin pensarlo demaciado se aferro fuertemente del moreno y para sorpresa de este que esperaba le siguiera regañando por su comportamiento le beso. Un beso intenso pero suave, que buscaba sentirle sin prisas y que buscaba transmitir los sentientos que sentia por el. No supo si ese eso solo fue de un par de segundos o un par de horas, solo supo que no se habia sentido completo en ese tiempo que habia estado lejos de su idiota y que ahora al tenerle cerca volvía a respirar.

Cuando por fin se separaron ambos respiraban con dificultad pero se sentian de maravilla, como si ese simple acto los uniera aun mas. Aun asi, una vez recuperado el aliento Aomine quiso volver a disculparse de nuevo con el pelirrojo pero este no se lo permitió, colocó ambas manos sobre su boca y le hizo callar.

– No es necesario que te disculpes más. – Le atajó. – Con una vez es suficiente, además, se que tanto me extrañaste por que yo te extrañe quiza aun más. – Admitió ahora un sonrojado Kagami. – ¿O es que nunca, en ningún momento de la noche, te preguntaste por que mi padre sabía tanto de ti? – Pregunto con ironía a un confundido Aomine que nego con la cabeza pero que comenzo a darse cuenta con algo de lentitud de ese detalle.

– Lo cierto es que parece, o eso me dijeron Tatsuya y mi padre, que desde que llegue aqui no hacia otra cosa que hablar de ti. – Confeso algo avergonzado. – Por eso mi padre dijo que solo hacia falta conocerte físicamente y tambien por eso fue que cocinó tu pollo favorito para la cena.

– O sea que, ¿Fue por eso que me contaron todas esas tonterias que hiciste en tu adolescencia durante la cena? – Pregunto reflexionó el moreno quitando por fin las manos del tigre de su boca pero sin soltarselas del todo.

– Querian que tu supieras eso en compensación por saber cosas graciosas sobre ti. – Confesó el otro. – Y antes de que digas algo que arruine el momento quiero dedirte otra cosa. – Agregó con firmeza al verle abrir la boca. – Se que estas celoso de Tatsuya por nuestro pasado, pero quiero que entiendas que el solo es para mi mi hermano y que sin importar lo que haya sucedido antes, ahora tu eres el que ocupa mi presente y mi futuro.

Si Aomine tenía alguna queja sobre la información que su tigre le había compartido a su padre y al cretino de su hermano, al escuchar eso último se borró totalmente de su mente, aunque no tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que despues de su discurso el pelirro habia regresado rápidamente a casa de su padre, dejandole ahí parado.

Para cuando le alcanzo en casa el estaba parado en el comedor, pero no había nadie más. No fue hasta que se paró junto a la mesa que leyo una nota que por la pulcra letra pudo deducir que era de su suegro la cual decía.

"Taiga, Si lo que me contaste sobre Aomine-kun es cierto, estoy seguro de que no tendré que preocuparte por ustedes. Me ire a celebrar lo que queda de Año Nuevo con unos amigos de por aqui cerca y Himuro ira a ver a sus padres, por favor no hagan mucho desastre.

P.D. de Himuro. Disfruten su regalo."

Una vez el moreno termino de leer la nota buscó el dichoso regalo dejado por el pelinegro el cual encontró envuelto en papel rojo y un moño gigante, que no resulto se nada menos que un sexy atuendo navideño de ayudante de santa que tenia otra nota pegada.

"Aomine. Se que tus pervertidos planes para esta noche seran mas divertidos con esto. Feliz Navidad."

Sin duda alguna, Aomine podía asegurar que se llevaría muy bien con su suegro, y después del regalo de pelinegro estaba comenzando a pensar que este no era tan malo.  Kagami también había leído la nota y sin peros tomo el regalo de Tatsuya y se lo llevo junto al pelinegro a su habitación. La noche apenas comenzaba y los vecinos en efecto supieron el nombre de Aomine Daiki.

 

 


End file.
